


Synchronous Diaphragmatic Flutter with Attendant Amphibians

by AwkwardAnnie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Amphibians, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff, Gen, Hiccups, M/M, tumblr comment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAnnie/pseuds/AwkwardAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whenever Cecil hiccups, a small amphibian is brought to existence within a five-foot radius of his initial location." - Tumblr user darkskittypower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronous Diaphragmatic Flutter with Attendant Amphibians

"I told you it was a bad idea to drink and talk at the same time!"

 "Sorry," says Cecil guiltily. “This has never happened before." That’s technically a lie, but it was a long time ago and therefore statistically insignificant. Cecil knows this because he was up quite late last night reading about the use of statistics in scientific investigation. He now knows a lot about graphs, but not much else.

 "Yes, well, try not to do it—" Carlos’ chiding remark is interrupted by Cecil hiccupping for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. There is a simultaneous pop and a large horned toad hits the floor by Carlos with a dull splat. He scoops the unfortunate animal up and deposits it in the nearby bucket, where it joins several frogs, a family of salamanders and a grumpy-looking axolotl. “Try holding your breath again."

 "Because that worked so well last time," Cecil grumbles, but does so anyway. The peace lasts about fifteen seconds before he hiccups again, this time followed by a cry of disgust. He fishes a small newt out of his shirt collar and adds it to the collection. “I hope this doesn’t go on too long, or we’ll need another bucket."

 "Charles Osborne hiccupped continuously for 68 years," Carlos supplies helpfully. Cecil isn’t sure whether to be impressed that Carlos knows this or annoyed that he would bring it up. He goes for impressed in the end, because it’s hard to be annoyed with someone when they’re sat with you on your kitchen floor holding a bucket of hiccup-induced amphibians.

 "I’m sorry about dinner," he says morosely around another lung spasm which spawns a big, fat and extremely ugly creature with a long face and a lot of teeth, right in Carlos’ lap. Fortunately it’s too surprised to do anything immediately. “I had it all planned and everything."

 "Don’t be, it’s not your fault." Carlos manages to get most of the strange creature under his arm and wraps an elastic band around its oversized mouth. “Christ, I think this one’s been extinct for at least a million years." Suitably tamed, the creature goes head-first into the bucket. It doesn’t really fit, and there is a certain amount of thrashing around. “Anyway, this is loads better than how I spent my last second date." Carlos grins, and Cecil wonders what a pie chart of the different shades of brown and gold in his eyes would look like. He doesn’t have time to reach a conclusion, however, because that’s when Carlos takes hold of his hand and all of his attention is diverted into _Carlos is holding my hand gosh aren’t his fingers warm look how well they fit together with mine this is nice can we stay here forever?_ and the accompanying sudden gasp and reverent sigh.

 They sit like this for a while in a pleasant, easy silence, and then a while longer, until Carlos says, “Better?" and Cecil realises that there haven’t been any surprising amphibians for at least five minutes.

 "Neat!" he exclaims and then blushes at his own reaction. “I mean, yes, I think I’m okay now."

 "Great! Another mystery, successfully solved by science." Carlos looks over at the bucket. The juvenile _Eryops_ waves its back legs in the air angrily. “So, what should we do with all of these?"


End file.
